This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Shock absorbers are used in conjunction with automotive suspension systems to absorb unwanted vibrations which occur during driving. To absorb the unwanted vibrations, shock absorbers are generally connected between the sprung portion (body) and the unsprung portion (suspension) of the automobile.
In recent years, vehicles may be equipped with an electrically adjustable damping system that includes an adjustable shock absorber. Such adjustable shock absorbers typically include an electromechanical coil or solenoid disposed therein. A main control unit disposed within the vehicle is used to control a damping state of the adjustable shock absorber. More particularly, the main control unit receives data from various sensors disposed along the sprung and unsprung portions of the vehicle. Such sensors may include accelerometers, angular rate sensors, height sensors, and/or inertial measurement units. Based on the data received, the master control unit determines the damping state of the adjustable shock absorber and actuates the electromechanical coil/solenoid disposed within the shock absorber. Accordingly, each of the adjustable shock absorbers of the vehicle is controlled by the master control unit.